


Baked

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo's boyfriends are... bonding.





	

“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

Kylo freezes. Hux and Poe look like he’s just walked in on them doing something very, very, very wrong.

Which means he has.

“You’re home early,” Poe says, hiding a laugh in the syllables, his hands going behind his back, guiltily. 

“Yes.”

“Do you maybe want to come back… in a bit?” Hux asks, walking around to cover whatever it is they’re doing.

“I came home early to see my two favourite people, fighting through resistance scum and home-made bombs, fly as fast as my ship will go, and come home to get kicked out of my room the minute I arrive?”

“Come back later,” Hux insists, his lips trying to keep the smile at bay. “We’ll make it worth your while.”

Kylo sighs, and turns on his heel.

He supposes the two of them getting along is a good sign, but he’s also pretty sure you’re not supposed to but vibrating things inside of a cake. It’s just not sanitary. 

Maybe he’ll get to use it after they wash it off. If nothing else, they’re enjoying themselves. He’ll pretend to be surprised when he gets back, although maybe he won’t need to act too hard.

Neither of them is particularly artistic.

He hopes he won’t end up with food poisoning, because then enjoying the pile of toys they seem intent on filling the cake with will be over very quickly indeed.


End file.
